


Encouragement

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris is in a bad mood.  Alistair is determined to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Francey](http://margaritalesbian.tumblr.com) because her headcanons sustain me.

Tabris is in a bad mood.

Nathaniel's made some real progress with Tabris and Sigrun's reading lessons, but that's been much less cheerful since Tabris started in on the legal documents. Apparently _nobody_ in the alienage can read, and the nobles had been lying to them about their rights for years. Now Tabris reading is a unique mix of depressing and terrifying. If she has someone assassinated by year's end, Alistair will not be surprised.

To make matters worse, Anders and Justice are still missing. Even Oghren has stopped making jokes about it. Alistair is glad the old drunk has _some_ sense; Tabris had been about ready to introduce him to her favorite dagger.

She's radiating stress all throughout dinner, and stiff line of her shoulders on their way to bed is the only cue Alistair needs.

He waits for her to set down the oil lamp, then brushes the hair out of the way to kiss the nape of her neck. She sighs softly and melts back against him, letting him take some of her weight. Alistair hugs her close.

"I think the blight was easier than this," She complains. "At least I could stab darkspawn."

Alistair puts the next kiss on her ear, which twitches under the touch. A good sign.

"At least we get to eat better these days," He keeps his tone light, and she laughs. He can feel it under his hands and in his chest.

"If we keep asking for more cheese, that fellow who does requisitions is going to get suspicious."

"You think he suspects you're spoiling me?" Kissing the back of her ear requires him to muffle the words against her hair. It's worth it for the full body shudder.

"I think, ah. He'd be a fool not to," One of her hands comes up to touch his face. "I'm hardly subtle."

Alistair slides a hand down Tabris' belly and plucks at the string holding her trousers closed. Her pleased hum turns into a groan as his fingers delve into her smallclothes.

"Perhaps he'd catch on quicker if you'd let _me_ spoil _you_ on occasion."

Her laugh this time is breathier.

"And what do you call this?" She asks. Alistair chuckles and kisses her neck again.

"Foreplay?"

She squirms out of his grip so she can face him, her whole body pressed to his. The way she angles her hips puts weight on her cock and he inhales a little too sharply.

"The 'coming three times before you even put your cock in me' kind of foreplay?" Her grin is obscenely attractive.

"Absolutely," Alistair says, and she kisses him. He loops an arm around her waist and lifts her clean off the floor; she laughs with delight against his mouth. He drops her onto the bed as delicately as he can while she's trying to laugh and kiss him at the same time.

She's wiggling out of her trousers almost before he's let go of her. He's done this enough times to remember to unlace his own before he gets to his knees at the edge of the bed.

She's shameless as she slings a leg over his shoulder, reaching down to ruffle his hair.

"Have at it, then," She says, and Alistair grins as he bows his head.

She smells fantastic and tastes even better. Dirty poetry does the experience a disservice. It's nothing like a peach or a flower; its all salt and skin and something a bit bitter. There's no comparison.

He starts general. She likes it when he spreads out his attention, leaving nothing untouched. Pressure from a firm tongue gets her writhing, sucking kisses make her gasp. Her hips move whenever he brushes her clit, and the more he focuses there, the more vocal she gets.

When her legs are trembling, he settles into a steady swirling motion and flicks his eyes up to watch. Her orgasm builds quickly, punctuated by frantic breathing ending in a wail that could wake the dead. He doesn't stop until she's whimpering from overstimulation.

Still on the floor, Alistair gives his aching cock a few strokes while she comes down. _Always_ unlace the trousers first. He closes his eyes and gives himself a final squeeze before turning his attention back to Tabris. She's looking at him, her pupils blown and her ears twitching.

"I want that in me _right now_ ," She pants. Alistair frowns, confused.

"But you said--"

"I changed my mind, get up here and fuck me until I can't walk."

Alistair swallows hard. It feels a little bit unearned, but, hey.

Who is he to refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @xenosaurus


End file.
